Drake/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Superhuman Senses Due to Drake's Devil Fruit, his regular five senses are incredibly sensitive. Like dragon's he has a seventh sense, the reason it is seventh is because his sixth sense is Haki. Like all people who know it. Drake has a heightened sense of smell. The sense of smell is about 100 times more sensitive than a bloodhound dog. He can smell and hear a person or animal from a couple miles away, Drake's nasal passage is far more significant than the average human. He is able to smell things that used to be there months ago. Even smelling opponent's from miles away, he is able to smell fear of an enemy as numerous opponent's always fear him. Drake has a heightened sense of taste. The sense of taste is 1000 times more sensitive than that of a food critique. He can taste the significant flavouring and texture of any food, if the food is disguisting, then it is far more fowl tasting than any normal human could taste. Drake has a heightened sense of hearing. This sense allow's him to listen in on enemies and other people's antic's. He is able to listen in when he is being badmouthed or even when Leo is plotting a prank on him, He can hear thing's far better than that of an average barn owl. He is able to analyze the voice of other's simply by hearing them, his range of hearing ranks around 50 miles away. Drake has a heightened sense of touch. For example, he can feel the vibrations through the air and ground allowing him to feel the presence of other's movement's despite where they are located. His range is the size of an average island, allowing him to know the movement's of almost everything and everyone on there. This has given him a great advantage when in trouble. It also gives him a great advantage in all round practically. Drake has a heightened sense of sight. Despite wearing a helmet that restrict's ones sight, Drake has a far more advanced site than a human. His site is familiar of that of a hawk but far better, he is able to see fish in the water from several ten's of miles away. He is also able to switch between vision, allowing his eyes to see in the dark (As effective as Night Vision) and he is also able to switch his sight into a thermal vision, allowing to see heated things better than that of inanimate object's, even to go as far as seeing living organism's hiding behind object's also. His 'Night Vision' as you may have guessed is the most used vision at night whilst his thermal vision is more to find enemies or target's rather than his usual normal eyesight which just has the ability to see things cleared and easier that are further away than any normal human/hawk could see clearly. Drake has a seventh sense (6th being Haki) that is very accurate at close range. If a person or animal is feeling a strong emotion, such as fear or hate, it will register very strongly to Drake, even if it is not in visual range of it. This is where dragonfear comes from. Dragonfear is an all encompassing, frozen-in-place fear that the dragon form of Drake causes upon the animal or person seeing the dragon. Drake sometimes use this advantage to beat his foes, such as marines or pirates. Only the very strong willed (or very dim-witted) are not affected by this terrible fear. Strength Drake's strength is incredible for a mere human, and can incredibly match or even surpass a Giant's strength. He has been shown to break anything that attempts to collide with his fist, even as much as completely crush a Pacifista arm by clashing a punch with it. His overall strength has shown him to be a formidable opponent for most and displays why he is the first mate of the crew. He is has also been shown to lift things that no normal man should be able to lift and only with one hand. His formidable strength is shown during his clash with Meka Lockheart where he throws a marine ship, at a fair distance. Drake is capable of pulling up anchor's with his pinky and catching boulder's amongst a landslide, it is said that his strength is something that even the Giant's dream of obtaining, however this fact has only been heard through bar talk. He has been seen to stop blade's from hitting him by merely catching them inbetween his middle and index finger's, he has also been seen to crush blade's inbetween those two finger's by merely compressing his energy into it. The reason's for such strength are unknown, but the fact he walks around in possibly 3 tonne armour displays his strength is not something turned on and off. Agility Despite walking around in extremely heavy armour, Drake is incredibly fast. He is able to travel at a speed almost equal to that of Soru without naming any kind of technique. Drake is able to unsheathe his sword and defeat opponent's and walk away without them even seeing a thing. Drake is famed for his speed in unsheathing his sword making it an attack on its own. Despite his speed, his flexibility is the opposite. In fact, you could say he has no flexibility due to the armour he wears. Drake is able to jump extremely high, twice as high as the average human being which goes to say that he is a very fit person, and that his leg's are well built. Which leaves you imagining how fast he'd be without such armour weighing him down. Endurance Drake's Endurance has rarely been seen, as he has never actually been driven to extreme. Drake's armour has been seen to take extreme impact's that normal humans could not survive if hit. Allowing Drake to merely stand still at basic attacks, Dent's in the armour are supposedly caused from attack's equal to a Pacifista's Laser beam. Scratches in the armour are caused by claw's as sharp as a dragon and Saijo O Wazamono grade swords. Despite not being shown it is presumed that Drake's endurance is also extremely great, It is presumed Drake is able to withstand attack's to a degree of almost equalling the level of Whitebeard's endurance. Fighting Style Swordsmanship Mihawk will often seek him out for duels. Since Mihawk is classified as the world's greatest swordsmen, and Drake is a new found rival of his, it can be assumed that Drake is an extremely proficient swordsman. Drake's swordsmanship has been shown to be at high level's showing he is able to cut steel and unable to cut things in which he does not wish to cut. Mihawk has shown a major interest in Drake's inherited Sword style called Dragon Hunter. Dragon Hunter Style style is a revered and secret style of swordsmanship passed down through the Lockheart generation. For more information on how it is used and to learn who know's it please visit the Dragon Hunter Combat page. Drake's Aura affiliated animal is a Black Rhinoceros which gives off a black aura around his blade, and takes the form of a Black rhinoceros in many Dragon Hunting Techniques. Dragon Hunting, Armoured Fortress revolves around Drake bringing forth his Aura's full form of a Black Rhinoceros and actually having the Rhino envelope him in the armour of it's body, enforcing his protection to a much higher level. This technique can only be broken through a true mastered sword, or a severely powerful attack. Dragon Hunting, Moonlit Charge is a technique, Drake takes up a Kendo stance placing his blade's tip pointing towards the sky in a diagonal manner. With this he imbues his aura into the blade, giving the blade the impression of being alite with black flames. His aura emit's in the form of a Black Rhinoceros that is twice its usual size and stands beside Drake. The two then simultaneously charge as Drake raises the handle above his head with the blade pointing away from the opponent. Once Drake and the Rhino are close enough, Drake brings down his blade vertically while the Black Rhinoceros leaps toward's the opponent. The slash then links the aura with the Aura inflated Rhinoceros created a massive wave of black aura at his opponents that can cleanly cut steel, once the wave shaves through the opponent's it explodes into the shape of the Black Rhinoceros which then begins charging back at any opponents surviving the wave until it is near Drake. As Drake begin's to walk away he begin's slowly sheathing his sword, the black rhinoceros then leaps into drake's sheathe, dissipitating entirely and giving off the impression that the blade and black rhinoceros are one. This is currently classed as Drake's strongest Dragon Hunting technique and was seen in the final fight between Drake and Meka. Dragon Hunting, Distance is a technique that does as the name says, It's main specialty is to distance the opponent from the user. It can also hit opponent's causing excruciating pain. It consist's of multiple large aura pushed slashes in multiple different angles. Meaning Horizontal, Vertical and Diagonal slashes towards the opponent, when this is down. It forces the opponent to distance themself from Drake and focus on dodging all of the aura slashes. If the opponent tries to focus on Drake instead of the actual slashes then it is far more likely that they will be hit and killed by said slashes. Dragon Hunting, Grazing Breeze is a basic long ranged technique. Drake bring's fourth a small fraction of his aura and slice's in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal motion toward's his opponent. This creates a large black slash that can cut through almost anything, It is pushed on by the aura's spiritual form which forces the slash to proceed until the target it is swung at is hit. Dragon Hunting, Horned Rampage is a rather dangerous move, it act's are of the same property as a double edged sword. When used around a large amount of enemies but at the same time a large amount of allies also, there is a high probability that the allies can get struck from this technique. Drake slice's horizontally at the opponent's direction and the moment the slash reaches the center it releases the black rhinoceros aura, that begins a rampaging charge toward's the selected direction. It does not stop until Drake breaks his link with it or the aura reaches water or is hit off of dry land. The Black Rhinoceros while charging will hit anything in it's way with it's horns. Hence why it can be a double edged attack, if any allies are in the direction swung, it is most likely they will be attacked during the rhino's rampaged. Dragon Hunting, Inflamed Guardian is a technique that combines dragon flames with the aura of the user. Drake will raise his blade and through the breathing hole in his mask, he will breathe fire onto the blade. Once then he brings forth his aura that takes on its full form (In Drake's case a Black Rhinoceros), due to Dragon hunting being a style that links your spirit and aura with your blade the aura's animal form will appear on fire. Taking away the flamed from the blade, it is named inflamed guardian because the Black Rhinoceros attributes are perfect for protection making it an excellent guardian and its aura form will be encased in flame, hence inflamed guardian. With the aura's full form on fire, it will give off flames and the aura's composed colour in flays of smoke. Once this technique is used it is mainly used as a finisher on strong opponent's. The Aura will charge at the opponent while encased in flames. This technique is rarely seen in the One piece world as only those with the sword style and ability to breathe, spit or shoot fire can use it. This technique has also been seen to be very tricky as if the flame's are higher than the concentration then the aura will immediatly disemberce. Dragon Hunting, Defence Crusher is a force crushing technique, Able to crush the strongest of defences. In this technique Drake's Aura take's it's full size and form and is at it's utmost strength. Drake raises his blade and lunges at the obstacle/opponent in front of him as his Black Rhinoceros aura charges alongside him, as the attack collides, both the tip of Drake's blade and the tip of his Aura's horn collides with the center of the obstacle/opponent causing it to crumble from the center, cracking and eventually turn to naught but rubble. This technique has been known to bring down buildings of tremendous size and bring down defences that were supposedly to be invinicible. Dragon Hunting, Intimidation Screech is a high-pitched scream made of a deep, resonant sound that the Black Rhinoceros aura emit's when attempting to intimidate the opponent. As the opponent hears it's screech they feel a cold brush across their back and intimidation start's to kick in as Drake's slowly walk's closer, his blade begin's glowing black and the aura begin's to excess off like mist/smoke falling from the blade. Spearmanship Despite his monstrous skills with a sword, Drake tend's to only use the basic's of Spearmanship. Only using it to catch fish via harpoon or to defend the ship when his sword is out of reach. His Lance can be used to slash, peck, cut, trap, and bludgeon. It can be debated that the lance is more deadly than a sword. This is due to the fact that the damage caused by a thrust is often times more fatal or debilitating than a cut or percussion. The lance techniques integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances and is perhaps the most difficult weapon in the curricula to learn. It has a number of targets which can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used is needed in order to make it effective. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the wielder to use it correctly. Drake displays an excellent understanding of how to wield a lance. Weapons He uses a British Two Handed Broadsword which can almost be equaled in quality to the Saijo O Wazamono graded katana. It's extremely sharp and it's quality is not currently graded, but it's hilt is extremely detailed and the blade itself is rather light. He uses a Long silver tipped Lance with a slip of string on the tip leading to the handle allowing him to use it in a defensive motive and as a fishing tool when competing against Nova for that all important MEAT!! Devil Fruits Type : Mythical Zoan Name : Dragon Dragon Fruit - Model : Night King (Tatsu Tatsu no Mi) Description: For more information, go to Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Night King Haki Busoshoku Haki Drake is severely proficient with Busoshoku haki and can create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows him to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. He can also increase the affected weapon and/or body part's toughness to certain degrees but it requires more concentration, he can harden his sword to a much harder degree during battle. He uses this technique to damage devil fruit user's far more than normal and can also be seen breaking opponent's weapons into pieces. He has also been shown to do this on his fist making it feel like being punched by steel when really it's his fist. He has also found a way to use his haki to create an 'extension' of his blade, allowing it to hit farther away opponent's. Despite drastically increasing his weapon's sharpness it can also be seen to show a dark red shining on the end of his blade and coming off, making the blade's look longer than they actually are. Kenbunshoku Haki Drake is quite profound with Kenbunshoku haki and can sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally up to a large island radius. He can sense almost all of the living creatures in that range and can almost accurately judge their strengths, sizes, and movements. He can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to calculate the best counter possible within a mere amount of second's allowing him to recieve next to no damage whatsoever and occasionally evade, coutner or dodge attacks with a high speed. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for Drake to predict. Drake can maintain his concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki even during from small to large-scale events that could possibly distract him like large-scale distractions like an explosion or a scream of agony. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages